


Guardian Dragon, Pt.2

by SwanQueenEverAfter



Series: Between The Pages [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter
Summary: Set during Season 4 and the events of ‘Best Laid Plans’.While Regina is undercover with the Queens of Darkness, Emma is desperate to make sure she’s all right.During a private rendezvous, can Regina and Emma keep their relationship a secret, or will they be discovered by prying eyes?





	Guardian Dragon, Pt.2

**Storybrooke. Mayor’s Office. Present.**  
_(Regina Mills is sitting at her desk going over some paperwork when her phone rings. Glancing at it, the scowl on her face immediately lifts and she presses the speakerphone button with her pen.)_  
**Regina:** _(Casually:)_ “Yes?”  
**Emma: **“I’m soooo booored!”  
**Regina:** _(Smiling:) _“How can you possibly be bored?”  
**Emma: **“Because there hasn’t been anything to do at the station for weeks. Even David’s given up and spends most of his time at home with my brother.”  
**Regina: **“Well, I have stacks of paperwork on my desk and two meetings after lunch. Both of which you’re supposed to be attending by the way.”  
**Emma: **“Ugh, more meetings? That’s even worse than breaking up a dwarf fight at the Rabbit Hole.”  
**Regina:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “I simply don’t share your point of view.”  
**Emma: **“That’s because you live for paperwork and boring meetings. Don’t they teach you to enjoy that kind of stuff at Mayor school?”  
**Regina: **“There’s no such thing. I did learn to serve my subjects diligently as queen, however.”  
**Emma: **“Yeah, and then kill most of them as the Evil Queen.”  
**Regina: **“Be that as it may, the fact remains that I still have work to do. _(Emma groans:)_ I thought you said you were working on digitizing the case files at the station?”  
**Emma: **“I’m not THAT bored. I’m more the 'Let’s finish work early and have sex’ kind of bored.”  
**Regina:**_ (Scoffs:) _“Well isn’t that romantic.”  
**Emma: **“Come on, Gina, let’s blow off work and do something fun.”  
**Regina: **“We already blew off most of last week at your suggestion. Why do you think I have so much work to catch up on?”  
**Emma: **“You have magic, don’t you? Just snap your fingers and you’re done. Then you can bring those fingers over here, if you know what I mean.”  
**Regina: **“A Hestian virgin would know what you mean, Emma.”  
**Emma: **“Ooh, Hestian virgin huh? That’s one we haven’t done in awhile.”  
**Regina:** _(Rolling her eyes:) _“Is everything about sex with you?”  
**Emma: **“No! Not everything._ (A long pause:) _The cuddling is spectacular.”  
**Regina: **“That’s true.”  
**Emma: **“See? Come on, I’ll let you be the little spoon.”  
**Regina: **“Of course I’d be the little spoon, who wants to be the big spoon?”  
**Emma:**_ (Chuckles:) _“Makes you feel safe and protected sleeping in the arms of the sheriff, right?”  
**Regina:** _(Hesitates:) _“I know what you’re doing and you won’t tempt me, Miss Swan.”  
**Emma:** “All right, I tried. Talk to you later.”  
**Regina: **“We’ll see. I’m very busy and important, after all.”  
**Emma: **_(Laughs:)_ “Yes you are, little spoon. Bye babe.”  
_(Frowning slightly at Emma’s abrupt concession, Regina hits the speakerphone button again and resumes her work. However, after only a couple of minutes, Regina’s cell phone receives a text. Picking it up, Regina realises it’s a photo message from Emma. Opening it immediately, she sees a picture of Emma from the neck down, wearing only her red leather jacket with the message **'Making filing fun’**. After staring at the picture for a long time, suddenly the pile of paperwork on her desk doesn’t seem so important.)  
_****

**Sheriff’s Station. **  
_(Feeling extremely pleased with herself, Emma, still clad in only her jacket, begins moving several items off her desk in preparation for Regina’s imminent arrival. Positioning herself seductively, Emma waits. And waits. Sitting up, the sheriff frowns at Regina’s apparently lack of response. Just as she’s beginning to feel self conscious, Emma’s phone buzzes. Swinging her legs off the desk, she rushes over to her phone. Picking it up, she sees a video message reply from Regina. Captured from the waist down, the video shows Regina pouring champagne into a strategically placed glass. Behind the glass stands the deliciously naked form of Regina Mills.)_  
**Regina: **“The Mayor of Storybrooke would like to invite the Sheriff to a champagne luncheon in her office. Please RSVP to this message at your earliest convenience.”  
****

**Mayor’s Office.**  
_(Standing ready with a champagne glass in each hand, Regina offers one to Emma the moment she appears in her office via a cloud of smoke.)_  
**Regina: **_(Impressed:) _“You’re getting good at that.”  
**Emma:** _(Taking the glass:)_ “Yeah, well, seems all I needed… _(Drinks from the glass, draining its contents:)_ Was the right motivation.”  
**Regina:** “Glad I could help.”  
_(Regina brings the glass to her lips, but Emma stops her.)_  
**Emma: **“Uh uh. _(Taking the glass and placing it on the desk:) _Enough foreplay.”  
_(They close the distance between them, their bodies merging in a fervent embrace.)_  
**Regina: **_(Running her fingers through Emma’s hair:)_ “Couch?”  
**Emma: **_(Nods, placing kisses on Regina’s collarbone, she then lifts the naked woman into her arms:) _“Couch.”  
_(Carrying Regina as gracefully as one can while being kissed feverishly, Emma lowers her lover down gently. After allowing Regina to remove her leather jacket, Emma sinks back into the brunette’s warm embrace.)_

**Storybrooke****. Beneath The Library.**  
_(Having tried desperately to stop Cruella and Ursula from resurrecting Maleficent, the Charmings have fallen right into their trap. Cruella cuts Mary Margaret’s hand then David’s.) _  
**Mary Margaret:** “Ah!”   
**David: **“Ah!”   
_(Cruella pours a drop of blood onto Maleficent’s ashes.) _  
**Mary Margaret: **“What the hell did you do?”   
**Cruella****: **“The dark magic we’re using to raise Maleficent requires something with a little more kick.”   
**Ursula: **“The blood from the people who wronged her most.”   
**Mary Margaret:**_ (To David:) _“We’re too late.”   
_(The ashes swirl and then surge into the sky. Transforming first into a mummified creature, then into the fierce dragon that was trapped beneath the library for 28 years. Before finally reforming into the shapely body of Maleficent.) _  
**Maleficent:** _(Gasps and breathes deeply:)_ “It’s good to be back.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Steps forward, hands up:)_ “Whatever it is you think we did, you don’t know the whole story.”  
**Maleficent: **“I know enough.”   
**Cruella****: **“Patience, Mal. We have a plan.”   
**Mary Margaret: **“You wanna hurt someone? Well, hurt me. Leave David alone.”  
**Maleficent:** _(Circling them:) _“Hurt you? No. That would be far too easy.”   
**Mary Margaret: **“You’re going to tell everyone what we did first.”   
**Maleficent: **“I don’t care about your secret. You can keep it as long as you like. I only care about one thing… Your pain, and that it be as long and terrible and unyielding as my own. The pain you caused.”   
**Ursula:** _(To Cruella:)_ “I forgot how much I missed her.”   
**Cruella****: **“It’s going to be entertaining.”   
**Maleficent: **“I’m gonna revel in every torturous moment. And you? You’re gonna watch your world crumble. See you soon, dears.”   
_(The Queens of Darkness leave the ‘heroes’ to their thoughts.)_  
**Mary Margaret: **“This is all our fault. If we hadn’t been so determined to keep our secret… If we’d just asked for help…”   
**David: **“You’re right. We can’t keep lying. We have to tell Emma everything.” 

**Storybrooke Heritage ****Park. Night.**  
_(Regina and Mary Margaret have a secret meeting in the park.) _  
**Regina: **“What’s with all the cloak-and-dagger?”   
**Mary Margaret: **“Maleficent’s back.”   
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “I should’ve known fish sticks and pound puppy were here for more than a second chance.”   
**Mary Margaret: **“They want to destroy our happy endings. All of them.”   
**Regina: **“How do they hope to do that?”   
**Mary Margaret: **“That’s where you come in. We need to find out what they’re planning. We need to get someone close to them, someone they believe to be a villain. We want you to go undercover with them and help us stop their plans.”  
**Regina: **“And you think they’re just going to welcome me into their coven with open arms?”   
**Mary Margaret: **“Regina, you used to be one of them.”   
**Regina: **“They think I’m a hero now. They’ll never believe I want in.”   
**Mary Margaret: **“So find a way to make them believe.”   
**Regina:** _(Irked:)_ “You want to see a villain, keep using that tone with me. _(Takes a deep breath:)_ What makes you so sure they’re dead set on destroying us?”  
**Mary Margaret: **“Because of something David and I did a long time ago. Regina, you once asked me to… Regina, you once asked me to keep a secret. And I couldn’t. But I’m gonna ask you to keep one for me. One Emma can never learn.”   
**Regina: **_(Scoffs:)_ “Now you want me to keep secrets from Emma? _(Annoyed, but nonetheless intrigued:)_ What is it?”   
**Mary Margaret: **“Emma was born with the potential for great darkness.”   
**Regina: **“She’s the Savior. A hero. Her magic’s as light as it gets.”   
**Mary Margaret: **“Because David and I went to extraordinary lengths to make sure it was.”   
**Regina: **“If you ensured her goodness, why can’t you tell her?”   
**Mary Margaret: **“The same reason you don’t want Henry to hear about all the terrible things you did in your past…”**  
**

**In The Woods.**  
_(Maleficent stands overlooking the town of Storybrooke, flanked by Cruella and Ursula. In her hand she holds a baby rattle, which she stares at with tears in her eyes.)_ **  
**

**Back In The Park.  
** Regina: “I don’t understand. What exactly did you do to Maleficent?”  
**Mary Margaret: **“Because of David and I… Maleficent lost her child.”  
****

**Storybrooke****. That Same Evening. Granny’s Diner.**  
_(Striding confidently into the diner, Regina sees the Queens of Darkness sharing a booth. They are the only ones present.) _  
**Regina: **“So, the rumours are true. You are back from the ashes.”   
**Maleficent: **“What are you doing here, Regina?”   
**Regina: **“Making it easier for you. If you want to try to kill me, I’m right here.”  
_(Maleficent magics herself from the booth to stand directly in front of Regina.)_  
**Maleficent: **“So that’s why you think I’m back… To kill you.”   
**Regina: **“I trapped you underground for 30 years, and you’re not big on forgiveness.”   
**Maleficent: **“That’s true. But what you did is nothing in the grand scheme. There are far worse crimes that must be answered for.”  
**Cruella****: **“Careful, darling. She’s thick as thieves with those heroes.”   
**Regina: **“Not by choice. You know how much I wanted my revenge. But in this town, I had to play nice to survive.”   
**Ursula: **“You can’t expect us to believe that.”   
**Maleficent: **“Of course she doesn’t. That’s why she’s here. She wants us to see she’s still one of us.”   
**Regina: **“I am.”  
**Maleficent: **“Then let’s find out. _(Hands Regina a shot glass:)_ Are you still a bad girl, Regina?”   
**Regina: **_(Takes the glass, downs the contents then crushes the glass in her hand:) _“The worst.” 

**Blanchard Loft.   
** _(David, Mary Margaret and Emma enter the apartment.)_  
**Emma: **“I’m sorry, Regina’s doing what?”  
**David: **“She’s going undercover.”  
**Emma: **“With someone who could turn into a dragon? Are you out of your minds? Why didn’t you call me?”  
**David: **“There wasn’t time. She told us the plan. That was it.”  
**Emma: **“You should’ve told me.”  
**Mary Margaret: **“I assumed Regina did.”  
**Emma:**_(Annoyed:)_ “Well, she left a message saying she’d be late home but didn’t say why and now she’s not answering her phone.”  
**Mary Margaret: **“Maybe she didn’t want you to worry?”  
**Emma: **“I could’ve helped. I was a bail-bonds person. Pretending to be someone else was part of my job.”  
**Mary Margaret: **“I know that, but I really think Regina can take care of herself.”  
**Emma: **“Yeah well I hope you’re right. When is she supposed to check in? _(The Charmings both look away, guiltily:) _Mom? Dad? When is she supposed to check in?”  
**David: **“About an hour ago.”  
****

**Storybrooke**** Outskirts.  
** _(Cruella drives in the forest with her friends.)_  
**Regina: **“Now, will someone please tell me where the hell we’re going?”  
**Cruella****: **“What, and spoil all the fun? You’ll find out soon enough.”  
**Regina: **“Fine. But out of… Professional curiosity, I have to know, just… How did you two resurrect her?”  
**Maleficent: **“First things first. You see, some of us don’t exactly trust you.” _(Cruella stops the car on railway tracks. A train is coming.)_  
**Regina: **“What are you doing?”  
**Cruella****: **“Playing my favourite game. It’s called ‘don’t be a hero.’ First one that saves us, loses.”  
**Regina: **“You gotta be kidding me.”  
**Ursula: **“You don’t like it, then just poof us out of here.”  
_(As the train barrels towards them, Regina finally whisks the car out of danger inside a cloud of smoke.)_  
**Regina: **“Come on. Don’t look at me like that.”  
**Cruella****: **“I told you she’d gone soft, Mal. Pay up.”  
**Maleficent: **“She’s just rusty. It doesn’t mean anything. _(To Regina:)_ What do you think? Are we playing too rough for you?”  
**Regina: **“I think we should get out of here… And go find some real trouble.”  
****

**Regina’s Vault. The Following Evening.**  
_(After reuniting at the Library and agreeing to work together to disrupt the wicked trio’s plans, Emma and Regina meet privately at the vault.)_  
**Emma: **_(Agitated:) _“So we’re keeping secrets now?”  
**Regina: **“Emma, there wasn’t time to explain. As soon as I knew Maleficent was back, I had to act quickly.”  
**Emma:** “But she could’ve killed you.”  
**Regina:** “Better me than the people I care about.”  
**Emma:** “What?”  
**Regina:** “I trapped her underground for thirty years, you don’t think she might’ve wanted revenge?”  
**Emma:**_ (Begins pacing:)_ “And you thought surrendering yourself to her was the best way to go? You didn’t even say goodbye.”  
**Regina:** “Emma-”  
**Emma:** “What the hell was I supposed to tell Henry?”  
**Regina: **“Emma, I knew Mal wouldn’t have killed me. We’ve been through too much together.”  
**Emma: **_(Stops pacing:) _“Like what?”  
**Regina: **“She was my mentor, for a time.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, so was Gold and he sent a Wraith to kill you the first chance he got.”  
**Regina:** “Things were different between Mal and I.”  
**Emma: **“How different? _(Regina gives her a look:)_ You mean… You and Maleficent?”  
**Regina:**_ (Nods:) _“For a time, Mal and I were very close.”  
**Emma: **“And now she’s back. _(Suddenly louder:) _Is THAT why you didn’t tell me?!”  
**Regina: **“Of course not.”

**Emma:** “Suddenly your old girlfriend is back in town and you just had to go and see her?”  
**Regina: **_(Standing:) _“You’re being ridiculous.”  
**Emma: **“Am I?”  
**Regina: **“You think I’d sacrifice what we have? That I’d throw away the family we’ve both been searching for all our lives, for anything?”  
**Emma: **“Well… _(Looks down, quieter:)_ No, not when you put it like that.”  
**Regina:** “I love you, Emma. I love our family and god help me I would do anything to protect it. Even if it means aligning myself with those who’d seek to destroy us. Will you trust me to do that?”  
**Emma: **_(Sheepishly:) _“Of course I do. You know I do.”  
**Regina: **“Good. Not that I don’t enjoy it when you’re feeling jealous.”  
**Emma: **“I wasn’t-”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles:) _“Oh, you so were.”  
**Emma: **“Well, maybe a little.”  
**Regina:** _(Checking her watch:) _“We have a little time.”  
**Emma: **“Good, cause I need to ask David to borrow his truck. Following you in my car might just be a little obvious.”  
**Regina:** _(Walking closer:) _“No, I meant we have time for me to reassure you that you have nothing to worry about.”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “Regina, I’m fine really.”  
**Regina:** “Shh. _(Whispering in her ear:)_ We may not get another chance for awhile.”  
**Emma:** _(Shivers:) _“Mm, I see. Well, in that case…”  
_(Chuckling, Regina walks away from Emma, removing her jacket and draping it over a table.)_  
**Regina: **_(Turning to face her:)_ “Do you like what you see? _(A nod of approval from Emma:)_ Would you like to see more?”  
**Emma:** _(Tilting her head slightly:) _“Take off your shirt. (_Smiling, Regina crosses her arms and removes her shirt in one fluid motion, revealing her bra. Placing her hand on one hip and arching an eyebrow, Regina waits for Emma’s next instruction:)_ Lose the skirt.”  
_(Keeping her eyes firmly on Emma, Regina loosens her belt and lets it drop to the floor. Then, reaching behind her, she begins to unzip her skirt, turning her back on Emma to let her watch the leather slide over her lusciously curved backside. For a moment, Regina catches sight of something in the walled mirror at the far end of the vault. She quickly dismisses this however when she hears the gasp from Emma as her skirt falls to the floor.)_  
**Regina: **_(Turning back to face Emma, clad in only her bra, underwear and heels:)_ “Now you.”  
**Emma: **_(Looking Regina up and down:) _“When I’m ready.”  
_(Regina slowly makes her way over to Emma, pressing her body against her.)  
_**Regina: **“I think you’re ready. _(Pulling Emma in for a kiss, Regina smiles as she feels Emma succumbing to her desires. When she eases Emma’s coat from her shoulders, Regina once again catches a glimpse of movement in the mirror. All thought of investigating further immediately leaves her mind when she feels Emma’s hands unclasping her bra. Moaning softly as she runs her hand through blonde hair, guiding Emma’s mouth towards her breast:)_ For the longest time, I didn’t feel anything. I was numb._ (Gasps as she feels Emma’s breath on her nipple:) _Then you came into my life and stoked the fire within me. Please… let me let me feel the heat once more.”

_(Closing her eyes when Emma’s mouth makes contact with her breast for the first time, Regina arches her head back in ecstasy. Emitting a low moan as Emma pays the same attention to her other breast, Regina shivers with excitement when she feels Emma lowering to her knees before her. Clutching Emma’s head in her hands, Regina opens her eyes and leans down to share a loving kiss with her. Upon feeling the insistent hands tugging at her underwear, Regina moans once again, this time lifting her head and giving one last glance towards the mirror before joining her lover on the vault floor.)_  
****

**Antechamber.**  
_(Watching with great interest from behind the two-way mirror is Maleficent, who dabs at her neck with a cloth, clearly effected by the steamy scene playing out before her.)   
_ ****

**Gold’s Cabin. A Short Time Later.**  
_(Maleficent and Mr. Gold have a little chat.)_  
**Maleficent: **“I’ve seen them together. Regina and the Savior. Why didn’t you tell me?”  
**Mr. Gold: **“It wasn’t my secret to tell. And we both know how Regina feels about secrets.”  
**Maleficent:** _(Scoffs:) _“You expect me to believe that matters to you?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Don’t make the mistake of thinking you’re the only mentor who cares for Regina. As unbelievable as it sounds, I want only happiness for her. Through Regina, I was able to see my son again. Because of her I was reunited with Belle. It may have taken me a long time to realise, but I owe the queen a great deal of thanks.”  
**Maleficent:** “Then why do this to her? Why take away the woman she loves?”  
**Mr. Gold: **“It needn’t lead to that. If all goes to plan, Regina and Miss Swan can still be together.”  
**Maleficent:** “You know what they share, don’t you?”  
**Mr. Gold: **_(Nods:) _“True Love. Surprisingly, as the Dark One, I’ve seen my fair share of it.”  
**Maleficent:** “No, this is more than that. I’ve felt the power that courses between them. It’s-”  
**Mr. Gold:** “More powerful than either one of us could hope to be? I know. But fortunately, they do not. Which is why we must act quickly.”  
**Maleficent: **“Do you really think it’s possible? For villains to get their happy endings?”  
**Mr. Gold: **“You think power like theirs comes along every day? Regina wants the same as us, to find the Author. We must use that to our advantage. Now go, fetch the boy and bring him back here.”  
_(Maleficent nods and leaves the cabin.)_  
****

**Outside The Library.**  
_(Regina is waiting for the Queens of Darkness while Emma is in David’s truck ready to follow them. Cruella’s car arrives, empty.)_  
**Maleficent:**_ (Appearing beside Regina:)_ “Ready to take a drive?”  
**Regina: **“You want me to get in that?”  
**Maleficent: **“Cruella enchanted it to drive itself, or you could take the wheel if you prefer.”  
**Regina: **“Yes, I’d very much prefer. Where are the other two?”  
**Maleficent:** “Don’t worry about them. It’s just you and me tonight, like old times.”  
****

**Inside Cruella’s Car.**  
_(While Cruella’s car drives them to their destination, Maleficent and Regina catch up.)_  
**Regina:** “So you’re saying you don’t remember anything during your time underground?”  
**Maleficent:** “Bits and pieces, nothing I could swear by. It’s not as though I had a lot of visitors. Except Killian, and you.”  
**Regina: **“I… I am sorry for what I did to you.”  
**Maleficent: **_(Chuckles:) _“No you’re not. Regret isn’t something either of us indulge in. But it’s fine. After what those supposed heroes did to me, being trapped in my dragon form was a blessing. _(At Regina’s curious look:)_ It helped numb the pain. If I had to endure that time alone with my memories… I wouldn’t have made it.”  
**Regina:**_(Shaking her head:) _“I thought I was punishing you for trying to help the Charmings stop my curse.”  
**Maleficent:** “I didn’t care what happened to me after losing my child.”  
**Regina: **_(Hesitates, trying to comfort:)_ “I.. I know it’s not the same thing, but I know what it’s like to lose a child._ (Maleficent turns to her:)_ Henry… I lost him for over a year. It tore me up inside and… well I can only imagine what you feel.”  
**Maleficent: **_(Looks back towards the road ahead:) _“You’re right. It’s not the same thing. _(Regina nods and falls silent. Looks back at her:) _I’m happy things worked out for you, Regina. With Henry… and you know who.”  
**Regina:**_(Startled:) _“Excuse me?”  
****

**Storybrooke Streets.**  
_(Meanwhile, using the tracker on Regina’s phone, Emma follows Cruella’s car as it stops outside Marco’s house.)_  
**Maleficent: **“We’re here.”  
**Regina:** “This can’t be right. This is Marco’s house, the town handyman. The only magical object you’ll find here is duct tape.”  
**Maleficent: **“I assure you, there’s something far more valuable. Actually, someone… That knotty little piece of pine he calls a son.”  
**Regina: **“The magical object you’re after is Pinocchio?”  
**Maleficent: **“He has information about the Author, and we intend to make him tell us.”  
**Regina:** “Which would be a good plan if I hadn’t tried already. When August was turned back into a boy his memory was wiped. He doesn’t remember anything.”**  
** Maleficent: “Maybe the trouble was you not asking your questions more forcefully.”  
**Regina:** “What’s that supposed to mean?”**  
** Maleficent: “I’m beginning to worry Cruella and Ursula were right. You’ve spent so much time around heroes, you’ve forgotten who you really are.”  
**Regina: **“I’d be careful questioning my commitment.”  
**Maleficent: **“You want to prove to me you’re the Evil Queen I remember? Go inside there now and steal that little boy.”

##  _The End._


End file.
